more than words
by shido-kun
Summary: despedidas 1 cap "este no es un adios es un hasta pronto" aioria esta a punto de partir al castillo heinstein pero no lo hara antes de despedirse de la persona mas importante para el
1. este no es un adios es un hasta pronto

Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto.

_Es probable q para cuando tú leas esto yo ya este muerto. Perdóname, pero tu sabes q tenia q ir contra hades, esto es muy difícil para mi así q seré breve hasta pronto nos veremos después._

_No puedo creer q por primera vez me halla quedado sin palabras, algo muy extraño por q cuando pienso en ti y la vida q hemos compartido, hay mucho de q acordarse, toda una vida de recuerdos, pero, ¿Expresarlos con palabras? Yo no soy poeta y se requeriría de un poema para poder transmitir totalmente todo lo q siento por ti._

_Pero mi mente divaga y recuerdo lo q hemos vivido juntos mientras continuo escribiendo. Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos yo estaba lleno de rencor, de odio, de tristeza, todo el santuario estaba en mi contra y como no estarlo mi hermano era un traidor a Atena! Pero luego llegaste tu, me enseñaste a confiar de nuevo, lo q es amor a alguien, lo q es sentirse querido.....siempre te lo agradeceré._

_Te amo, soy el hombre q soy gracias a ti, tu eres toda esperanza, toda razón y todo sueño q he tenido y aunque se q probablemente muera esta noche no me ire triste por todo lo q e vivido contigo._

_No me llores q este no es un adiós es un hasta pronto, se q nos volveremos a ver algún día, en algún lugar y por fin este sea el final feliz q siempre deseamos._

_Por siempre tuyo _

_Aioria._

Termino y dejo la carta a un lado de su cama no hago mucho ruido pues no quiero despertarla, la contemplo, su hermoso rostro de angel me hechiza al igual q sus labios y no resisto, la beso, después me dirijo a la salida del santuario donde milo y mu me esperaban.

-estas bien Aioria?

-si Mu, ya e terminado lo q debía de hacer

-entonces partamos de una vez

Volteo y contemplo el santuario por lo q tal vez sea la ultima vez, la recuerdo, recuerdo todo lo q e pasado junto a ella y aunq no lo desee las lagrimas inunda mi rostro regreso mi mirada hacia enfrente y continuo mi camino, y entonces escucho un hasta pronto de una voz familiar...


	2. amor mas haya de la memoria

Amor mas haya de la memoria

_Han pasado ya 50 años desde la ultima vez q te vi y aun así no te e olvidado, tu seria cara, tus hermosos ojos color miel, tus cabellos y sobre todo tus labios, esos labios llenos de fuego q quemaban en cada beso._

_Pasamos muchas cosas juntas cosas q no cambiaria por nda del mundo, vivimos una vida q las mayorías de las parejas nunca conocieron, me entristezco y me aterro al recordar q eso pronto terminaría._

_Ahora llevo una vida muy simple, soy una tonta, una anciana enamorada, una soñadora q solo sueña con volver a verte, con sentir tu piel junto a la mía, con sentir tus labios quemando los míos, una loca q cree en el amor eterno, pero estoy demasiado vieja para cambiar y muy enferma para q eso me de mucha importancia._

_Te ame, te amo y siempre te amare, lo he hecho desde la 1era vez q te vi, la joven de cabellos rojos q se enamoro del chico de ojos miel, recuerdo q pensaba q tu nunca te fijarías en mi, pero, me conformaba con tu amistad, no sabes cuan feliz fui al saber q tu también me amabas._

_Pero, q no éramos felices? Si así era entonces por q te fuiste? Por q me dejaste sola? Por q tuviste q partir aquel día? Por q no te quedaste conmigo? o al menos por q no me dejaste acompañarte? Y, aun así, te sigo amando y siempre lo haré......_

Una mujer de cabellos blancos y edad avanzada se encuentra sobre una cama, a pesar de su edad su rostro no muestra arruga alguna, lagrimas recorren sus mejillas y con un leve suspiro y cerrando los ojos, expira.

Los hermosos campos eliseos, donde no hay guerra, hambre, ni tristeza, la paz domina en este lugar. Dos jóvenes se encuentran frente a frente, tienen mucho q decirse sin embargo permanecen en silencio hasta q uno de ellos por fin habla.

-Aioria

-te dije q nos volveríamos a ver

y tras estas pocas palabras, se hunden en un profundo y tierno beso, después ella alcanza los botones de su camisa y lenta, muy lentamente comienza a desabotonarlos uno por uno.


End file.
